


Je te libérerais

by Bruniblondi



Series: BDSM [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom!Derek, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, sub!Stiles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles a beaucoup de choses en tête<br/>Derek l'aide a les faire sortir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je te libérerais

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
> Consentement heu pas inexistant mais il met du temps à arriver et BDSM!!

Stiles rentre dans sa chambre, complètement épuisé. Épuisé par le combat contre le dernier échappé de contes de fées qu’ils ont dû affronter. Épuisé par son passage aux urgences à cause d’un mauvais coup reçu dans les côtes. Épuisé par le regard furieux de Derek qui ne l’a pas lâché une seconde. Épuisé de tout en fait. Il ne sait plus comment faire face. Il ne sait plus comment se sortir cette merde de sa tête. Ce n’était pas si dur avant, mais depuis le Nogitsune, il a plus de mal à gérer les choses.

Il va prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, histoire de se détendre, même si ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Quand il rentre dans chambre pour s’habiller, il sursaute en voyant Derek assis sur son lit. Puis il soupire en voyant que la colère n’a pas déserté le visage du Lycan.

            - Derek, soupire-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

            - Tu t’es encore mis en danger, gronde le Bêta.

            - Ouais et ? J’allais pas rester en arrière sans rien faire alors que mes amis risquaient leurs vies.

Avant de comprendre ce qui se passe, le jeune humain se retrouve allongé en travers des genoux de Derek. Il gigote et tente de se relever, mais la poigne du loup le retient fermement.

            - Derek ! Glapit Stiles. Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

            - Puisque tu ne comprends pas quand on te le dit gentiment, je vais être un peu plus ferme.

            - Quoi ? Aïe !

La main du Bêta vient de s’abattre durement sur ses fesses.

            - T’es sérieux là ? s’écrit l’humain, en colère. Tu me mets une fessée ?

            - Pas qu’une, grogne Derek. Une ne suffira pas à te faire comprendre.

            - Quoi ? répète le jeune.

Mais il n’a pas le temps de protester plus que ça. La main de Derek s’abat en rythme sur ses fesses, par-dessus la serviette qu’il porte toujours autour des reins. Jusqu’à ce que le loup décide visiblement que la serviette atténue trop les choses, alors il l’enlève. Stiles se débat un peu plus, proteste et crie. Mais rien n’y fait, Derek continue de le fesser.

Et puis, sans qu’il comprenne pourquoi ou comment, Stiles a l’impression que ça lui fait du bien. Que cette punition fait partir les soucis, la fatigue et les remords. Tous ces sentiments négatifs qui lui pourrissent l’esprit et l’empêchent de vivre vraiment.

Derek sent le changement dans l’attitude de l’humain. Stiles gigote moins, proteste moins et ne crie plus que quand sa main frappe un endroit déjà bien rouge. Il continue pourtant de frapper les fesses du plus jeune. Mais soudain, ce n’est plus pour les mêmes raisons. Ce n’est plus seulement une punition, ça prend une tournure plus sensuelle. La main du loup se fait plus caressante, mais pas plus légère.

            - Derek, gémit Stiles quand son membre se réveille.

            - Chut, fait le loup. Je vais continuer à te punir et tu vas me dire merci parce que c’est ce dont tu as besoin. N’est-ce pas ?

            - Oui, sanglote presque le jeune homme.

Derek continue donc de faire tomber sa main sur les fesses de Stiles jusqu’à ce que celles-ci soient si rouges qu’il peut sentir la chaleur s’en dégager quand il en approche sa main.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le loup décrypte l’odeur de l’humain. Ça sent le bien-être et l’excitation.

            - Lubrifiant ? demande-t-il.

            - Table de nuit, murmure Stiles. Mais…

            - Chut, refait le Bêta. Ta punition est terminée, maintenant c’est la récompense.

            - Récompense ? demande Stiles, perplexe.

Il se tend quand un doigt lubrifié caresse son entrée et appuie doucement sans pénétrer.

            - Tu as déjà mis quelque chose là ? S’enquiert Derek.

            - Je… Non.

La main du loup s’abat une nouvelle fois sur ses fesses, le faisant crier.

            - Ne mens pas ! Gronde le loup.

            - Mes doigts, avoue enfin le plus jeune.

            - Combien ?

            - Quatre, répond Stiles, mort de honte

            - Parfait, sourit Derek.

Et il enfonce lentement son doigt dans l’anus de Stiles qui se crispe. Derek enlève son doigt.

            - Met toi à genoux sur ton lit et pose ta tête sur le matelas, ordonne le Bêta.

Sans discuter, l’humain fait ce que lui dit Derek et la position fait pointer son cul. Une nouvelle claque le fait gémir.

            - Tu aimes ça en fait, comprend le loup. Qu’est-ce que tu ressens ?

            - Ça… J’ai l’impression de payer pour le mal que j’ai fait, avoue Stiles dans un souffle. Quelqu’un me punit pour ce que j’ai fait.

            - Et qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Questionne le loup, sincèrement intrigué.

            - J’ai fait du mal à des gens que j’aimais. Des amis sont morts ou ont été blessés à cause de moi.

La voix de Stiles est un peu étouffée par l’oreiller dans lequel il a enfoncé son visage, mais Derek n’a aucun mal à comprendre les mots.

            - Tu veux que je continue à te punir alors ?

            - S’il te plait.

            - Très bien. Je vais le faire. Et en échange, tu vas me faire une promesse. Chaque fois que tu auras cette merde dans la tête, tu vas venir me voir et je t’en libérerais. Tu es d’accord ?

            - Oui, soupire l’humain.

            - Bien. Alors ça commence maintenant.

Il se met à genoux à côté du plus jeune et jette un regard sur les fesses qui sont encore un peu rouges, mais pas tant que ça.

            - Je vais te punir encore un peu, sourit-il. On dirait que ton cul ne garde pas bien les fessées et quand tu seras tellement rouge que tu ne pourras pas t’assoir sans penser à moi, tu auras une récompense.

Sans attendre de réponse, la main du loup s’abat à nouveau sur le postérieur, faisant crier et supplier Stiles. Derek ne s’arrête pas et frappe sans discontinuité les fesses et le haut des cuisses de l’humain. Puis, sans prévenir et sans arrêter ses coups, il pousse son index dans le canal étroit de Stiles et fait des va et vient rapides et profonds.

            - Jouis ! ordonne Derek au bout de quelques minutes.

Et comme si Stiles n’attendait que cet ordre, il expulse son sperme avec un cri de pure jouissance. Puis il s’écroule sur le lit.

Une main fraiche se pose sur son front et il ouvre un œil pour constater que Derek l’observe avec inquiétude.

            - Ça va ? demande le loup avec sollicitude.

            - Ouais, souffle Stiles. Merci.

            - Quand tu veux.

Derek dépose un baiser sur le front du plus jeune et quitte la chambre en passant par la fenêtre. Il jette un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et part en sifflotant. Ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’il avait à l’esprit quand il est venu engueuler l’humain de la meute, mais il ne regrette pas du tout la manière dont les choses ont évoluées. Et puis qui aurait cru que sous ses airs bravache, Stiles aurait de telles tendances à la soumission ?


End file.
